Trash receptacles are well known, as is the use of plastic trash bags within the trash receptacles. A trash bag is conventionally placed within the trash receptacle, and then affixed around the opening of the trash receptacle.
Trash bags are convenient in that they allow quick and easy removal of the contents of the trash receptacles. The problem with the trash bags is that they tend to become dislodged from their position on the trash receptacle as refuse is placed within the trash bag. The weight of the refuse may pull a portion of the trash bag from the trash receptacle, or may pull the entire trash bag from the trash receptacle.
Different devices have been employed in an attempt to stop the trash bag from being partially or completely dislodged from the opening of the trash receptacle. For example, a knot could be placed in the trash bag. U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,546 shows a trash receptacle provided with a plurality of openings around the exterior of the trash receptacle so that a portion of the trash bag might be inserted through the openings. Similarly, the trash receptacle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,838 is provided with a single large opening for insertion of a portion of the trash bag. And, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,835 another variation is shown where an opening is provided in the trash receptacle for insertion of a portion of the trash bag.
The devices, however, fail to either fully secure the bag or complicate the removal of the bag from the trash receptacle. Thus, an improved mechanism for securing a trash bag within a trash receptacle is highly desirable.